Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a fixing system, a server, a terminal device, a fixing method, and a recording medium.
Related Art
Work for fixing an industrial electric facility, a device with an electronic circuit, etc., has conventionally been done by an engineer having highly specialized knowledge. This work is to make measurement, etc., on a fixing target device using a general-purpose measuring instrument, for example, and to identify a trouble. If such work is to be done at a remote place from a business operator or a department responsible for maintenance and check of the device, particularly if the fixing target device is installed at a place beyond the sea, an operator at an actual place where the fixing target device is installed should be trained highly, and at the same time, technical information such as design information, etc. about the product should be brought into the actual place. A technique for maintenance and check of a device at a remote place is described in patent document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H07-234987